


F1 World - Samba in Sao Paulo

by pcwtosh



Series: Driving Fast In The Hard Lane [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Creampie, Friendship, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh
Summary: Charles and Max have been together since Austria and after another successful day for Max in Brazil, it's time to party.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Series: Driving Fast In The Hard Lane [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682599
Kudos: 15





	F1 World - Samba in Sao Paulo

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

_ Previously: Life in Monaco _

_Mouths clean, they kissed again, Charles taking Max's hand they climbed into the waterfall shower. The warm water rained down over their naked bodies, Charles took in the sight of Max's smooth pale skin as the water trickled down his toned abs._

**F1 World - Samba in Sao Paulo**

"I have a problem with the engine." "Stop the Valterri, stop the car." The strickened Mercedes pulled to the inside of the circuit and parked, Safety Car! Charles followed the Red Bull of his boyfriend’s teammate Alex Albon but as the safety car returned to the pit lane and the race restarted Charles could only watch helplessly as the Red Bull pulled away. The Thai driver flew past his German teammate and Charles had a new target.

The Monegasque swung past his teammate through the Senna S but Sebastian stuck with him and soon they were alongside each other flying at nearly 200mph. With the slightest shimmy to the left the two Ferraris collided, Charles’ car had a puncture destroying the floor of his car. He ran wide and brought the car to a stop. The Monegasque climbed out of the car and took off his helmet, “#/%@&!” he swore viciously as he returned back to the paddock and the safety car was back out yet again.

The safety car took the cars around while track marshals removed the Ferrari. The lights out told Max the safety car was about to pull in, he backed the pack up for as long as he could before blasting away. Rocketing into turn 1, Max led the field away followed by his teammate. Pierre’s heart sank, on for his first ever podium but behind him sat the newly crowned 6-time World Champion Lewis Hamilton on his tail and just like that the Mercedes flew past him. 

The Mercedes driver wasn’t ready to settle for 3rd place, in his sights he had the Red Bull of Alex Albon ahead. Diving up the inside Lewis went for the gap, the Thai driver closed the door but it was too late Lewis’ tyres squealed and he made contact with Alex’s rear. The Red Bull spun taking Lewis’ Mercedes with him. The opportunistic Torro Rosso crept past whilst the two cars separated themselves and an apologetic Lewis Hamilton began his chase for 2nd place all over again.

Lewis headed into the final corner within metres of the back of Pierre’s car, reliving 2008 and the moment he won his first world championship he ducked under Pierre’s rear wing. They began the ascent up the hill both with their right feet to the floor powering as hard as they could for the line. Max raised his fist into the air as the chequered flag waved and he won in Brazil for the first time. Behind him the Torro Rosso tore up the hill chased by the silver Mercedes, Lewis pulled out of the slipstream and made one final push for the line and within a blink of an eye they passed under the flag. Pierre’s race engineer radioed him “That’s P2 Pierre, well done mate.” “AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!” Pierre screamed, his first ever Grand Prix podium, he was over the moon.

The Torro Rosso trundled into Parc Firme before coming to a stop. Pierre stopped the engine and pulled himself up out of his car, running over to his team they jumped in each other’s arms, their best result since September 2008. Pierre was over the moon, one of the worst years in his life was nearly over and at least he had one happy moment to look back upon. Max beamed as Pierre entered the green room before the podium ceremony, “well done mate.” he grinned offering Pierre a high-five, Lewis followed a moment later sheepishly. He too offered Pierre a high-five, “well done man, great drive.” Lewis smiled, Pierre beamed at the pair of them. 

"What happened with you and Alex?" Max asked Lewis. "Ahh I thought I was passed up on the inside and then released I hadn't made it but it was too late and I hit him, I feel bad." Lewis explained, Max sniggered, "Sounds like you should, but hey, at least you helped Pierre get a podium." Max nodded towards Pierre who sat quietly in the corner taking it all in.

"Ok guys, they're ready for you." The circuit rep told them and the drivers moved through to an area behind the podium. The drivers were called out one by one, Max and Lewis were very used to the experience but Pierre's eyes flew wide open as the crowd of adoring fans stood screaming and clapping below. 

Pierre took his position on the podium next to Max in time for the Dutch and Austrian national anthems. Following the anthem the event sponsors presented Pierre with his second place trophy. The French driver stood beaming, holding his trophy aloft before, THE CHAMPAGNE. Max and Lewis turned straight to Pierre soaking the Torro Rosso driver on his first trip to the podium. Champagne saturated the Frenchman’s sweaty fireproofs, laughing so hard he could barely breathe before Max and Lewis finally relented allowing Pierre to enjoy the view.

The drivers made their way to the conference room to complete their media duties before returning back to the paddock. "Make sure you come find me at the after party." Max smiled resting his hand on Pierre's back before they parted ways. Pierre returned to his motorhome beaming uncontrollably, he stripped off exhausted throwing aside his race gear before jumping into the shower for a quick wash. The blasting water was the perfect stimulant to invigorate him, a few moments later he stepped out and dressed himself in jeans and t-shirt before hurrying back out to the after party.

_[Where is Lando?]_ Pierre searched scanning the room for the McLaren driver who had been dragged away for podium celebrations with his team for Carlos’ podium celebrations following Lewis’ late penalty. “Pierre!” Charles beamed marching straight up to the Frenchman and hugging him tightly, “congratulations.” Pierre enjoyed Charles’ embrace, he had known the Ferrari driver for more than 15 years and there was no one in F1 that he felt closer to. “How did it feel to be up there?” Charles continued, “It was magical, I can’t believe it has happened.” Pierre beamed. "Well believe it, you deserve it!" Charles grinned pulling him on for another tight hug.

"What happened to you?" Pierre asked, "they said you had a crash with Sebastian?" "That fucking a-hole! I passed him in the Senna S, then he got the DRS and as he came back passed, he turned across the front of me!" Charles spat incredulously. "Oh shit, what did Mattia say?" "What do you think! We have to obey team orders and can no longer race each other. Honestly, Seb is something else!" Charles finished, visibly shaking. Pierre couldn't hide his smile. "What are you laughing at?!" Charles chuckled realising Pierre had found his outburst humorous. "I'm laughing at you bad boy, you should kick his ass!" Pierre giggled, "I will, right after I kick yours! Now, let's get you drunk." Charles grinned leading them to the bar.

Charles handed Pierre a bottle of beer and both boys saluted before taking a long draught. As the music thumped away in the background the two of them drank their beers smiling. “When are you heading back to Europe?” Pierre started, “Tomorrow morning, I’m flying back with Max.” Charles replied. “Oh yeah, you too seem pretty close…” Pierre sniggered. Charles took a nonchalant swig of his beer, “maybe we are.” he winked, Pierre grinned, "you're so bad at hiding things Charles, I've known you since you were a little boy, what's going on?" 

Charles led them over to a quiet corner, "we stayed together after Austria. Max came make peace after the race and then we were having sex." He explained. Pierre's eyes bulged in excitement, "oh wow that's great. And you're still hooking up?" "Well that's the thing, we aren't hooking up, we're dating." Charles whispered, struggling to contain his excitement. "Fuck yes, that's amazing!!!" Pierre grinned, his lip shook as he smiled and he could feel himself getting emotional. Charles read Pierre's mind and pulled him in for yet another long hug squeezing him tightly. 

The embrace lasted a good 10 seconds before they finally broke, "it's been such a crazy year hasn't it?!" Pierre began, "yes it truly has, and here's to many more!" Charles beamed, raising his glass for Pierre to cheers. "What about you, are you seeing anyone?" Charles continued. Pierre suddenly felt free to talk about his recent encounters having some of the hottest sex of his life with Lando and George. Charles sipped his drink listening to the stories feeling himself growing hotter and hotter.

"Lando rode you?" Charles exclaimed in a hushed tone as his jeans constrained his hard cock uncomfortably. _“Gripping Lando’s swinging cock, I jerked him as his thin legs worked him up and down my cock. Sticky precum clung to my knuckle as my fist serviced the top half of Lando’s cock.”_ Pierre described to Charles who was almost rock hard. Pierre could see the thoughtful look in Charles’ eyes and his face broke into a wide grin. “You’re picturing it aren’t you?” he teased. “Of course!” Charles hissed without even the slightest hint of embarrassment. “That’s so hot!” Pierre giggled, “thank you, Not as hot as you and Max, if you go public with that news the world will go crazy.” “I think you’re right there, but it’s not the right time. The pressure would be immense.” Charles sounded well rehearsed in his response. “You’ve thought about it?” “It will come out at some point, every secret does, but I trust you Pierre.” Charles beamed. 

A moment of silence passed between them as they took another swig of beer, “how about you join us sometime?” Charles blurted, “You and Max?” Pierre hissed nervously. “Sure, we talked about that before too.” Charles winked. "I dunno, I would feel like a third wheel." Pierre thought out loud. "Why? I would like you there, Max really likes you and he would like you there too. But if you don't feel comfortable I understand." Charles replied reassuringly. 

They stood in silence for a moment as Pierre played the scenario around in his head. "Will you sign for Torro Rosso again next year?" Charles began, sensing it was time to change the subject. "Ok, I will join you if I hear Max say he wants it too!" Pierre replied ignoring the question. 

Max had been roaming with members of his own team throughout the conversation. Charles caught his eye with a wave and the Dutch boy excused himself to join them. "Hey guys." He beamed offering Charles a fist bump before giving his former teammate a hug. Without any introduction Charles turned to Max, "Pierre is possibly willing to have some fun with us. What do you think?" Max surveyed the expression on Charles' face before turning to study Pierre's. "Sounds exciting, when are we gonna make this happen?" Max grinned. "My room whenever you can get away Max, unless you need to speak to anyone?" Charles replied turning to Pierre who shook his head and broke into a wide grin. "How about you two get a head start and I will leave 10 minutes after you do." Max winked.

Charles threw back the rest of his beer and grinned at Pierre expecting him to do the same. Pierre took a deep breath and threw back his drink before exhaling. The Ferrari driver spun on his heel and led the way closely followed by Pierre. The Brazilian spring weather was throwing yet another impromptu rain shower, the drivers broke into a brisk jog as the rain fell. The hotel was only a few blocks away and just a few moments later they skidded into Charles’ hotel lobby. 

“Can I get you a towel gentleman?” The concierge receptionist asked them politely. “No, will be fine, thank you.” Charles smiled in reply nodding towards the receptionist as they walked past and into the lift.

Charles entered the room first followed by Pierre. The boys took off their wet shirts and Charles placed them on hangers in the bathroom. "Jeans too?" He smiled at Pierre who nodded, taking them off and handing them to the Monegasque. The Torro Rosso driver sat down on the bed in just his boxers and socks. Charles returned similarly wearing just his boxers and socks. He sat down next to his childhood friend and they paused beaming at each other. Charles placed his hand around Pierre's back and pulled him in, for the first time they kissed and it felt amazing. 

They split and paused, Charles stared into Pierre's blue eyes and smiled, Pierre's face broke into a smile as well. Charles leaned forward again, this time the Torro Rosso driver was clearly more comfortable. He kissed Charles back with force and pulled his close friend down to the mattress. The French driver’s fingers moved across the Monegasque’s toned chest as their tongues danced merrily. Charles ran his hand along Pierre’s broad chest appreciating the new feeling of manly hairs across the French boy’s chest.

Their olive skin rubbed slowly over each other as Pierre pulled them together for another kiss then his face began to descend down Charles’ body. Moving over the Monegasque’s smooth skin his fingertips followed the ridges of his toned abs. The Torro Rosso driver worked his finger under Charles’ waistband and lifted, descending further still he moved to within an inch of Charles’ cock and paused. The Ferrari driver’s hard, uncut 7-inch pointed at his face, Pierre pressed the head against his closed lips and inhaled, _[amazing]_ his cock twitched taking in the Monegasque’s scent before he opened his lips allowing Charles to advance inside.

“Hmmmm fuck.” Charles hissed, his cock suddenly became warm and wet as his long-time friend nibbled at the head of his cock through his foreskin. Pierre's lips pressed gently against the veiny tip of Charles' perfect cock before continuing to descend down the Ferrari driver's shaft. Charles stroked the French boy's hair affectionately beaming down on the back of his messy head.

The door creaked open and the slim figure of Max Verstappen stepped inside closing the door behind him gently. The Dutch boy’s eyes lit up watching his boyfriend receiving a blowjob from his former teammate, they looked positively beautiful. The Red Bull driver took off his wet shirt and trousers dropping them on the floor and strode over towards them. Carefully climbing on to the bed he pulled Charles in for a long deep kiss, “I love you baby.” he breathed, “I love you too.” Charles smiled. Max’s hand ran across Charles’ tight chest and down to Pierre’s head, the Torro Rosso driver paused and glanced up keeping Charles’ cock inside his mouth. Max pressed against Pierre’s head encouraging him off Charles’ cock and rewarded his friend with a firm kiss. Max’s tongue slipped inside Pierre’s mouth and swirled around the French boy’s inner walls. “I know that flavour.” Max pulled back grinning down at Charles. “Come.”

Max pulled Pierre up the bed and Charles followed them, the Red Bull driver swallowed his boyfriend’s cock and pressed the 7 inches straight to the back of his throat. Charles gave a deep exhale enjoying the warm feeling around his cock again, a smile crept across his face and he quickly beckoned Pierre towards him, “fuck my face.” Charles smiled falling back on to the pillow. Pierre slipped off his boxers and swung a leg over Charles straddling the Ferrari driver’s face. Kneeling above Charles, Pierre aimed his cock at Charles’ full pink lips and rocked forward slipping between them.

Charles moaned through his nose as his boyfriend’s lips slid down his hard cock, the Dutchman using his tongue to pleasure the Ferrari driver. Above Charles, Pierre’s hard 6.5 inch cock pressed down into his throat, the French boy’s purple head explored Charles’ mouth stroking his tonsils.

Charles relaxed his lips and throat as best as he could allowing Pierre to fuck his beautiful face. The hairy French boy's crotch pumped into the Ferrari driver's nose pushing his head into Charles' sexy face. Pierre’s cock tasted amazing to Charles, Max’s flavour he loved but Pierre’s felt new and exciting.

Below Charles, Max pulled off the Ferrari driver's cock and lifted his legs. The Dutch boy appreciated the view of Charles' thick legs as he raised them up before looking down on the main prize. Charles' pink hole smiled back at Max innocently as the Red Bull driver widened Charles' legs.

"God Charles, your hole is so hot." Max grinned. "Pierre come and take a look while I work on yours?" He continued. Pierre pressed his cock down into Charles' skull once more before pulling his cock free. A long strand of precum stretched between Pierre's bellend and Charles' red lips before it broke. 

Max pushed Charles up encouraging the Monegasque to shuffle up the bed, whilst Pierre moved round to see his friend's hole. "How good does it look?" Max grinned, "Amazing." Pierre giggled, "trust me it tastes even better." Max nodded. Pierre smiled turning back to Charles' legs and spreading them apart and leaning in to press his tongue against it. 

The French boy's pointy tongue made contact with Charles' pink hole, the soft dark hairs which traced around his hole softened as Pierre's saliva began to slicken the Ferrari driver's entrance. Charles moaned gently appreciating the Torro Rosso driver lapping at his entrance, he beamed up at Max who smiled down at him and lowered himself for a lover's kiss. Max and Charles kissed firmly, swirling their tongues together before the Dutch boy pulled free and replaced his tongue with his pink head. The Red Bull driver's hard cock rested against Charles lips and slipped between them slowly edging into his willing mouth. It was Max's turn to moan as he turned his attention to Pierre's hole. The Torro Rosso driver's bronze arse cheeks smiled back at him exposed, the Dutch driver placed a hand on each cheek and spread Pierre open. Pierre's ring looked back at him defenceless and Max took full advantage. The French boy moaned through his nose as his own ring twitched in reaction to the attention of Max's tongue sliding along it.

The triangle of sexy men sucked and slurped, licked and moaned. Charles' cock pulsed freely as Pierre's tongue glided along his entrance, parting the Ferrari driver's ring his tongue prodded the top of Charles' hole then the bottom before he sucked gently at his friend's ring once more. Max forced his long hard cock deep into his boyfriend's throat, the Monegasque fought the urge to breathe as Max's thick head pressed hard at the top of his throat before sliding up to his thin pink lips and back down along his tongue once more. The Dutch boy moaned at the perfect scene around him, the perfect boy below, sucking his cock once again, whilst the amazing, tanned arse of his beautiful ex-teammate hovered there ahead of him. Max swirled his tongue frantically around Pierre's ring whilst massaging his hairy cheeks. The Red Bull driver pulled his face to the side, "Pierre, how do you feel about sandwiches?" The French boy's cock bounced in excitement. Pulling his face free from Charles’ incredible arse Pierre beamed back at Max, “I love sandwiches.” Max grinned, “do you want to be in the middle of ours?” He asked. The French boy blushed slightly nodding as he did so. “Great.” Max beamed pulling his cock free from Charles’ mouth. The Dutchman quickly slipped up to Charles’ head, pulling his boyfriend up the bed then he nodded back at Pierre. The Torro Rosso driver shuffled forward towards Charles’ hole, his hard 6.5 inches pointing at its target. As Pierre approached, Max repositioned himself so he had the perfect view.

Before Pierre could place his tip at Charles’ entrance, Max spat on the Ferrari driver’s hole, and then another gob of spit of Pierre’s head. The Dutch boy straightened up beaming, “just to make it a little easier for you guys.” he giggled. Charles smiled up at Max as the Torro Rosso driver pressed his head into Charles’ soft opening. After months of being well used by Max, Pierre’s cock slipped comfortably within the Ferrari driver, the French boys moaned in unison.

Pierre placed his hand on Charles' pec and he guided his cock inside the sexy bottom. Charles reached up to hold the Torro Rosso driver's forearm whilst his hole increasingly became filled with his friend's hard cock. Max watched on slowly rubbing his hard cock as the two tanned boy's united in front of him. The Dutch driver's eyes scanned Pierre's toned body appreciating how his former teammate was a little hairier than his boyfriend.

“That’s it, fuck him gently.” Max whispered into Pierre’s ear before running his tongue under the French driver’s ear lobe. Pierre closed his eyes for a second to appreciate the feeling of Charles’ tight arse and Max’s talented tongue. The Torro Rosso driver’s eyes shot open again to look down upon the gorgeous bottom. Charles’ perfect olive skin, the tantalising hairy arms leading up to his tight biceps and not to mention his beautiful frame. And out the corner of his eye Pierre could see Max’s purple head throbbing away on the end of his 8-inch cock, the Dutch driver’s fist bouncing into his crotch as he watched Pierre sliding deeper into Charles’ hole.

“Fuck him harder.” Max whispered into Pierre’s ear. The French boy agreed whilst Charles watched them both, his 7 inch cock lay fully erect against his abs. Pierre’s hips pulled him back then he used his weight to rock forward, each swing pushed his pubes closer to Charles’ sexy hole. Charles’ legs quivered each time Pierre’s cock sank to the depths of his tight hole, the Monegasque could feel his friend’s head throbbing inside his chute as it pushed in and pulled back out. Max stroked himself slowly in anticipation of his entry to the party, he wanted to shoot so hard over the scene in front of him as the Torro Rosso driver’s pubes flattened themselves against Charles’ beautiful arse.

“Go faster.” Max breathed encouragingly, Pierre’s blue eyes connected with Charles’ who gave an affirmative smile. The top took a deep breath and gripped Charles’ legs tighter with his forearms as he pulled his hips back as far as his cock would go and began slamming into Charles. The Ferrari driver began to moan involuntarily to accompany the thuds of his crotch against Charles’ arse which reverberated around the hotel room. Max watched on with increasing jealousy, jealous of Pierre’s cock having Charles’ perfect hole around his cock, jealous of Charles having Pierre’s attractive body slamming into his hole, time for Max to join them.

The Dutchman moved around behind Pierre, stroking himself still as he watched the French boy’s peachy arse muscle tense to thrust his cock into Charles on the other side. Max spat twice into his hand, smearing his saliva generously around his head then he spat twice more and this time resting his hand on Pierre's shoulder to stop him pounding Charles, he ran his hand along Pierre's hole. 

Charles waited patiently while Pierre waited nervously. Max's right hand reached around to Pierre's abs whilst his left hand held his 8 inch cock steady. Pierre's pink hole winced as the Dutch boy's head pressed against it and then they could both feel the progression begin. 

Charles watched Pierre's expression as his ring expanded to accept Max's thick cock. The experienced French boy's hole put up little fight as the Red Bull driver advanced. "It's thick isn't it." Charles beamed clenching his own ring around Pierre's cock for attention. Pierre’s mouth hung wide open, high pitched moans left him as Max pressed deeper. Max caressed the Torro Rosso driver’s lower back whilst watching his thick shaft slowly disappearing.

Charles reached around Pierre’s neck once more and pulled his friend in for a kiss. The Ferrari driver’s tongue located Pierre’s tongue and prodded it into action. Stifled whimpers continued to emit from Pierre’s nose but his concentration was firmly focussed on Charles’ tongue and then it dawned on Pierre once again, his cock was deep inside the sexy Monegasque. Max’s tight hairy hamstrings pulled him back, followed by Pierre’s bronze hairy bum then once Max fell forward into Pierre’s hole, the French driver also sank his weight into Charles. It was the slutty Monegasque’s turn to whimper through his nose as the weight of both men widened his tight chute.

The three of the groaned in unison as Max dictated the pace of their raunchy threesome. The Dutch driver leaning slightly to the side of Pierre’s body to gain a glimpse of his sexy boyfriend being fucked by the French driver between them. Pierre could barely contain himself, his arse felt like it was about to burst open, while Max thudded into him with increasing aggression. Pierre loved how Max's dick felt nice and thick to the very end of his 8 inch pole. The sound of Max's rock hard abs punching Pierre's lower back sounded like a sweet symphony to them both as his pale brow glistened with increasing amounts of sweat. Pierre's front was in the opposite scenario, his eyes scanned Charles' perfect body, while his cock inspected the Monegasque from within. The tight warmth of his friend was becoming too much to handle, as his bare head slid along the inside of Charles' tight arse.

Charles had the perfect view of it all; Pierre's beautiful, tanned body with patches of manly chest hair tensed and taut pressed his friend’s girth into him. Over Pierre's right shoulder, Charles caught glimpses of his beautiful boyfriend working away furiously behind the French boy. Charles could feel how hard Max was working as the weight of both Max and Pierre ploughed into him. The Ferrari driver jerked himself happily, perfectly content with his current predicament, _[tomorrow's gonna hurt, but we can worry about that tomorrow]_ he beamed.

Max's naked pole slammed within Pierre's gorgeous butt, hard. The French boy's peachy cheeks rippled with the force of each strike. The Red Bull driver could feel himself getting closer to the edge, so nearly ready to burst. "How close are you guys?" Max panted, slowing down slightly as he did. "I'm pretty close." Charles chimed, "same!" Pierre agreed. "Ok, I have an idea." Max announced pulling back and his thick cock popped out of Pierre. 

Max moved around between them then turned around, spreading his pale cheeks. "Pull out of Charles and both of you spit on my hole." Max instructed. Pierre and Charles looked at each other grinning and followed Max's instructions. The Dutch boy felt the warm wet mucus of both Charles and Pierre hit his ring and begin to slide down his entrance. 

"Ok, sit down with your cocks next to each other." Max continued, his plan now obvious to the pair of them. Charles and Max sat face to face, the legs intertwined and enjoyed another kiss before holding their cock next to each other as one massive cock. Max spat on the pair of heads with as much mucus as he could muster before moving up onto his legs and crouched between them with his hole above the French cocks.

Max spread his legs as wide open as he could whilst holding both Charles and Pierre's shoulders to keep him steady. Max lowered himself carefully guided by Charles and Pierre, Charles' tip was first to make contact with Max's ring. The Dutch driver froze and took a deep breath, pushing out before continuing his descent. 

Max's pink ring opened gladly for its regular penetration by Charles' fat head. The Red Bull driver's ring stretched comfortably to allow Charles access. As Max reached halfway around Charles' head his ring could feel a second tip looking to gain entry. Max closed his eyes and pushed out as hard as he dared before attempting to lower himself further.

"Oh shit." Max groaned as the second cock pierced his ring and began to work its way inside him. Max's groans were joined by the big Charles’ then Pierre’s as the Dutch driver's tight ring clamped them both inside him and slowly but surely swallowed them both. 

Charles stroked Max's meaty thigh whilst his boyfriend concentrated on the task in hand. "Jesus Christ." Max cursed, feeling his ring stretch further still. Shallow, deliberate breaths from the Red Bull driver told the two tops that Max was hurting. "Go slow baby." Charles smiled as Max grunted, his face reddening with concentration. 

Max had reached two-thirds of the way down the pair of cocks before his hairy thighs pulled himself back up. The Dutch driver sank down slowly onto the pair of cocks again. Another gentle grunt forced it's way from Max's lips as he reached the lowest point he could before pulling himself back up again. The confidence in him began to build as Max slid up and down the poles with more speed.

"Fucking hell Max." Pierre hissed as his pulsing head skidded into his former teammates belly. The tight feeling against Charles' head brought moans from both of them throbbing together within the Red Bull driver. Charles took hold of his boyfriend's bouncing cock and closed his fist around his thick head. Max moaned appreciatively as Charles worked his pole hastily, the stretching of the two cocks felt incredible to Max, possibly the worst idea he'd ever had and yet as the pair of them dug further into him he began to love it. Two French boy's in him, Max felt like the luckiest man alive. 

"I'm gonna shoot." Pierre groaned as Max's tight ring slid tightly against his foreskin. "Me too, me too." Charles gasped. Max sank as far down as his belly would let him, with his boyfriend's fist jerking his pulsing cock he wasn't going to be far behind. "Oh my God." Pierre cried, "what the fuck?!" Charles exclaimed. Both tops felt their nuts tighten and simultaneously the feeling of their cum shooting up their poles brought ecstatic moans from the pair of them. Pierre could feel Charles' cock throbbing against his, Charles could feel his friend's cock doing the same. Both pipes fired their thick white cream up into Max's deep hole which slid up and down them as they fired. Charles managed to continue jerking Max frantically as he came, swearing as he jerked.

Max gave a long deep gasp of his own, he could feel both boys shooting inside him. Alternating between the two cocks the liquid filling him seemed constant for the first three shots before they slowed for the fourth and fifth firing in him together. The simultaneous shots felt even more powerful until they began to ease. Pierre cursed to the ceiling as his balls emptied inside his former teammate, "yes baby." Charles moaned to Max as he came, kissing the Dutchman's side as he continued to bounce.

The feeling of the French pair filling him up finally pushed Max over the edge. He didn't need to tell Charles he was cumming, the Ferrari driver knew from his face. "Stop bouncing" Charles breathed through the final pulses of his orgasm. Max did as instructed and Charles pulled his foreskin down and held. "Ah, fuckkkk." Max exclaimed. The Red Bull driver's arse clenched, his balls twitched and his shaft throbbed. Charles held his cock steady as the Dutchman's jizz began to squirt high from his slit. Pierre and Charles watched on as Max's cock sent cum up into the air and splattering across his pale skin. The orgasm was intense, aided by the double creampie within him. Strand after strand of long thin globs of jizz trickled down his chest as Max gave another ecstatic moan and fired two more heavy pearls of cream.

All three drivers’ balls were empty, but Max’s arse was full. The Red Bull driver took a moment to compose himself while the French tops softened inside him. The Dutchman counted to three then carefully pushed himself up, Pierre and Charles watched Max with grins on their faces. The Red Bull driver sucked in air through his teeth in pain, first Pierre’s cock then Charles’ popped free. With a gasp Max’s ring tightened with a trail of French seed trickling from him, “baby, you’re making a mess on my sheets.” Charles giggled. Pierre’s eyes travelled down to Max’s ring as the slutty bottom fell on to his back and exhaled happily. 

The two friends looked up into each other’s eyes and smiled awkwardly. “I never thought I would do that with you.” Charles beamed, Pierre smirked hiding his face. “Neither did I.” Pierre replied, trying to conceal his embarrassment. Charles reached over and took Pierre by the hand, stroking his arm. “And I’m glad we did.” Charles continued. Pierre glanced back at his friend, Charles’ wide eyes shone back at him. “You were both amazing.” Max called from over to the side of them. “I am glad too, I’m just in shock about you two.” Pierre replied glancing from Max back to Charles, the Monegasque beamed again taking Pierre by the hand.

“Alright you two.” Max broke their tender moment glancing up to see the long-time friends holding hands. Charles’ eyes flicked sideways to Max, “shut up baby, don’t be jealous.” he smirked, stroking Pierre’s arm before rolling on to his side to cuddle Max. Pierre smiled over the pair of them, Charles’ looked so beautiful wrapped around Max as a big spoon. “I’m so happy for you guys.” Pierre beamed with a genuine smile. Max reached out a hand towards the Torro Rosso driver, Pierre hesitated momentarily before taking his former teammates hand. Max pulled him down to join them, “you can be the little spoon.” Max whispered as Pierre followed his guidance. The tanned French turned away from Max and backed in carefully, the Dutchman placed an arm around Pierre as the Frenchman nuzzled back carefully. The three of them lay there resting in each other’s company.

**END**

Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy the story.

If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on pcwtosh@gmail.com. 

I write these stories for fun, but I would greatly appreciate any contributions you are willing to give as a result. If you would like to make a donation then feel free to contact me on the email above.


End file.
